Queen Mary's Choice
by cassandraann12
Summary: In order to save the man she loves, Queen Mary has changed the course of history and lives of those around her. With Sebastian as her future husband beside her, they will sacrifice everything for happiness and love. But with Queen Catherine doing everything in her power to stop her, Mary will find an unlikely ally that will help her and Sebastian find their happy ending.
1. Prolouge

**Please enjoy my new story and I hope you like it, I decided to update the story once a month. It is easier for me right now, so please review and follow! **

**This is a MASH story, totally in love with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

The carriage started to slow down as it approached the chateau; the carriage door burst open, the footmen ran quickly to the occupant. The traveler jump out before the carriage stop, running pass the footmen, eager to inside. Two guards open the doors quickly, watching the traveler walk in; a maid walk into the hall at the same time as the traveler, stopping the traveler from going any further.

"I need to see your mistress immediately!"

"I am sorry but I cannot allow it, her grace does not wish to be disturb during the Duchess of Savoy's visit."

"It is urgent that I see them."

Again, the maid refuse to let the traveler go any further; the traveler growing frustrated with each word. Upstairs, Adelaide of Valois walk down the hall with an open book in hand. The sound of arguing voices brought the princess to a halt and look up from her book; she walk to the top of the stairs, sighing of the traveler's face.

"I am sorry but I cannot let you through."

"I need to see her grace! It is important, my son is in danger!"

"Bash!"

Adelaide whisper her nephew's name, closing her book and descended down the stairs.

"Diane."

The maid and Diane look up, the maid quickly curtsied to the floor; Diana did not move but watch the princess walk down, their eye contact unwavering.

"I need to see your mother now."

The princess climb down the last step and look at Diane.

"Very well."

The maid began to protest, the princess held up in her hand and the maid grew quiet. The princess turn and walk down the hall, Diane following right behind her. She glanced after brother's mistress, wondering what was going on at court that sacred Diane away and come here.

"What is going on at court that has brought you here?"

Diane looked at the princess before she answered the question, as bluntly as she could.

"Would you believe me if I told you the truth?"

The princess stop and look at Diane, who smile and continue to walk towards the garden. The princess watch her and slowly follow behind her. Diane approach a hedge archway, a footmen and lady in waiting stood at the entrance; Diane stop in front of them, with a grave look.

"I need to see her grace, it is important."

"I am sorry but her grace should not grant the king's whore, even if it is important."

"If I remember Claude, you also shared the king's bed. Now may I see her grace?"

"No."

The princess came upon the trio, sighing at the sound of another set of arguing voices; taking a deep breath, she walked over to the trio. Closely approaching, the arguing came to a stop as the lady in waiting caught sight of the princess. Diane turn to look at the princess and step aside; the footman and lady in waiting bow and curtsied, Adelaide smile at both of them.

"Claude, we need to see my mother. I assume Diane explains vaguely."

"She did my lady, but I did not think it would be wise for the king's whore to given an audience with her grace."

"Thank you Claude, for you consideration but you do not get to make that decision."

Stepping from behind the hedge, the lady in waiting turn around and curtsied to the floor; the princess bow her head, Diane stare into the eyes of Anne Boleyn, the Dowager Queen of France.

"My, my, my, my how very unexpected of you to visit me."

"I need your help."

Queen Anne said nothing but look at Diane, her eyes betraying her façade.

"Very well, come; Claude, you may go inside."

The lady in waiting stood up and walk away, Diane and Adelaide follow Anne. Anne look around the garden, trying to spot her mischievous grandson.

"Should I assume that Henry set you away again, and you are here to ask for my help. Because it is hopeless."

"No, I left without Henry's knowledge. It's about Sebastian."

Anne came to an abrupt halt and turn around, looking at Diane.

"What about Sebastian?"

"I believe he is in danger, Catherine has threaten his life. Before I left court, I persuaded him to leave and get far away from court and Catherine."

Anne walk away and took a seat under a red canopy, set up for her. Diane and Adelaide walk close to her, the princess looking at the king's mistress.

"We know Catherine is not happy about Bash or his presence at court, but it couldn't give her cause to threaten him."

Diane said nothing, Anne look at Diane closely and felt something as not right with her. Breaking the silence, a young boy broke from the hedges and ran towards the women, laughing; Anne smile and open her arms, the boy jump onto her lap. Looking at her grandson, a thought struck the dowager queen and she slowly look up.

"What have you done, Diane?"

* * *

Mary Stuart, Queen of Scotland stood beside Sebastian, both of them facing King Henry of France. She watch the king pour wine into three cups, and handed each of them a cup.

"I will head to Rome and petition to the Pope, Sebastian will be regent during my absence. You were not groom for this life, your past actions have proven that to me."

"And yet here we are."

"We are here because I was given no choice and because the Pope and I want England."

They remained silent, a worry feeling arose within Mary as Henry raised his cup and they follow.

"To the future King and Queen of France, Scotland and England."

Henry drank from his cup, Mary and Sebastian put theirs down; Mary pulled her shawl tighter around her and glance at Sebastian, and then look down at her cup.


	2. Chapter 1

**Follow me on twitter: juradocassandra and on Tumblr: cassandrajurado**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The team of horses pull the carriage down a country road, a road that led to the palace of King Henry of France. Adelaide of Valois look out the carriage window, waiting for the palace towers to come into view; Anne, the dowager queen watched her daughter's eagerness and smile.

"You must be very happy to be back, I forgot how much you love Foutainbleau."

The young princess turn from the window and look to her mother, smiling.

"Out of all the places and chateaus, this is the only place that I feel close to papa. I understand why you took Philippe and I from court, I never question your decision; I am grateful for all you have done mama, but I wish to live at the palace."  
"I know that you would want to come back, Henry waned me when we left the first time and at the end of each visit. But if you really wish to live at court, then we will ask your brother."

"Are you sure, mama? I wouldn't want to leave you."

"Adelaide, dear I will be fine; do not worry about me, a Queen of France can take care of herself."

The princess smile at her mother, then look out the window as the palace towards came into view; her smile quickly faced as the reality of the situation and visit hit her. She look away and look to her mother again.

"Do you really believe Diane, mama; that Catherine could harm Bash?"

"I am afraid so, I know Catherine and Diane both very well; they will do whatever they have to protect their children. Unfortunately, Catherine will result in death to keep her crown and her children's inheritance; even if it means killing Sebastian, Henry's favorite."

"Bash has never wanted the crown and power, he told you and I over and over. I know he told Diane so that something like this wouldn't happen, and she still went behind his back."

"Diane is not like many mistresses, Henry does lover her and would do anything for her; anything but have Sebastian legitimize, and that is why she did it. Mistresses who bear kings children, especially sons want them legitimize; for them to become kings."

The two women silent as the carriage turn around and came to a slow stop, two footmen to the carriage; one open the door and pulled down the step, and waited for them.

"Mama, what happens if Henry finds out?"

Anne look at her daughter as she stood up, and grab the footmen's hand.

"Then let us pray that we are not too late."

She watch the dowager queen's climb out of the carriage, her words echoing in the princess' head. Anne let go of the footmen's hand and took a couple of steps forward; Adelaide poke her head out and look around, finding no greeting party. Holding onto the footmen's hand, she climb out of the carriage and onto palace grounds.

"No greeting party."

"No dear, I would prefer it on this occasion."

Anne turn and smile at her daughter, the princess walk to her mother and stood by her side. Walking out of the palace and into the sunlight, the archbishop drew the women's attention. The archbishop walk to them and stop in front of them, Anne smile and stretch out her hand; the archbishop lightly grab her hand and bow, releasing her hand and stood straight.

"Your gracious majesty, Princess Adelaide."

"Archbishop, I did not know you reside at court."

"I arrive only this morning your grace, your surprise visit will be a relief in these troubled times."

"Trouble times, what has happen?"

The archbishop turn to the princess with a somber face, then turn back to the dowager queen.

"King Henry has left court, as well as the Dauphin."

"Where has the king and my grandson gone to?"

"The king has left to Rome, to petition the pope; as for the dauphin, no one knows where he went to."

"Then who is in charge, archbishop? The queen? The lords of the privy council?'

"Neither your grace, the king has left this bastard, Sebastian de Portiers as regent."

"Oh no."

Adelaide ran without warning, leaving her mother and archbishop behind; the archbishop turn to watch the princess and quickly turn to the dowager queen, who smile at him.

"Come archbishop, walk with me."

*QMC*

Anne and the archbishop walk down the main hall, leading to the throne room.

"I apologize your grace for my lack of information, the lords of the privy council are not very cooperative."

"No need archbishop, I know the lords to be unforgiving men; but they will talk in the end, they always do."

Approaching the grand double doors, the dowager queen waved her hand to the guards and watch them move; Anne walk behind them as the guards open the doors, the archbishop trailing behind her. She walk into the throne room and stop in the middle, looking around at all the changes. Anne walk to the throne, picking up the front of her skirt, she climb the steps; and stood before the chair, she once occupied with her husband. The archbishop stood waiting and watching the dowager queen; Lord Hugo quickly walk down the hall and walk into the throne room, the archbishop suddenly turn and look at him.

"I am sorry archbishop but you cannot be here, neither can your companion. I must ask you both to leave."

"I prefer to stay, my lord, that is until I have the answer I need."

Lord Hugo look to towards the throne, to see Anne smiling at him and quickly bow and straighten up.

"Your majesty, I apologize for my abruptness; I did not know it was you nor had you send word of your arrival, as usual."

"No I did not, I have come to see my son, the king and grandchildren; but I am told that the king and the dauphin are absent from court, and left France with king's illegitimate son as regent. So my lord, pray tell me what is going on?"

Lord Hugo remained silent, planning in his head on what he would tell her; Anne smile as she slowly sat down, Lord Hugo took a step forward to protest but did not.

"I am waiting, Lord Hugo and I would ask that you not to lie to me."

"The king has gone to Rome, to petition to the Pope that his bastard be legitimize and made his heir to the throne. The Dauphin has left court without any word of his whereabouts or his return, the king's bastard has been left as regent for the time being."

"And what of Queen Catherine, where is she?"  
"The queen, your grace is imprisoned on the king's orders."

Anne smile silently at the news and made no further comment, Princess Adelaide ran down the hall and into the throne room. Lord Hugo turn and quickly bow again to the princess, she walk pass him and the archbishop, and stood before her mother.

"Bash is not in his rooms or in the palace, nor do the servants know his whereabouts."

The dowager queen nodded and slowly stood up, and climb down the steps; looking at both the archbishop and Lord Hugo.

"So the country is without a king or dauphin, and has an imprisoned queen and a king's illegitimate son as regent. My lords, France is without its head and that must not happen. I will take my grandson's place as regent, until the king returns to France and court."

She walk toward the men and pass the archbishop, stopping before Lord Hugo and looking at him in the eye.

"Find Sebastian and Francis, and have them escorted them back to court; and if Sebastian has any scratch on him, I will hold you responsible Lord Hugo."

"Yes, your majesty."

Lord Hugo bowed as Anne and Princess Adelaide walk out of the throne room.

* * *

Sebastian and Queen Mary traveled back to the palace on foot, taking their time before returning to the craziness of court.

"Will you tell your mother about Isobel's death?"

"Yes, I plan on writing to her but I know the news will break her heart. She was very fond of Isobel and the only connection, she had to my uncle."

"Do you think that she would take care of the child?"

"No, I don't think she would; my mother leads a lavish lifestyle, thanks to my father. There is no place for the child, she will be better off in a convent."

Mary did not comment and walk in silence, knowing that no words would comfort Bash. Bash look up and towards the palace, feeling the pressure of court suddenly placed back on his shoulders.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we didn't return?"

Mary smile as she shook her head in amusement, and look at Bash.

"The regent of France and the Queen of Scotland absent, of course they will. They will send out search parties."

"For a queen, they will but not for a bastard."

"Bash! You are regent of France, you are in power until Henry returns."

"It doesn't matter, I am still a bastard!"

Mary put a hand on his arm, both of them stopping and faced each other.

"Bash, when Henry comes back with the pope's decision; you will be the next king of France and the king of Scotland. No one will call you a bastard anymore."

Bash grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a kiss upon them and smiled at the Scottish queen.

"You are truly good, your grace."

*QMC*

Queen Catherine de' Medici paced back and forth in her cell, yelling for someone to come to her aid.

"This is not how a Queen of France should be treated!"

The door open and froze, waiting; Anne walk into the cell, smiling at her daughter-in-law. Catherine sigh and turn her back, and walk away; the dowager queen look around as she took a step forward.

"So this is what has befallen Queen Catherine de' Medici of France."

"Have you come back to court to mock me or have you come to release me?"

"I didn't put you in here, Catherine so no. Unfortunately, I am here because my grandson is in danger, from you so it seems."

"If you haven't heard, Francis has left court and possibly without any plans of returning."

"Yes, I am aware and don't worry, I have already asked that he be brought back to court. But I am talking about my other grandson, Sebastian, who you have tried to kill already."

"The bastard? Ah, I forgot about your favor towards the boy."

"I have no time for recollections, Catherine nor do I care for them. I am here because you have made a mess of things, but I will fix them and everything will be right again."

Catherine look at the dowager queen, knowing she would to place her life in the queen's hands.

"I will protect the children as well as their inheritance, but I will also protect Sebastian and Queen Mary. You have put them in danger and played with their hearts long enough!"

"I have done everything for my children! That silly girl has ruined everything!"

"That maybe true, but who forced her hand?"

Anne turned and walk out of the cell, leaving Catherine to watch her leave.

* * *

Princess Adelaide look out the castle window, searching for her cousin with impatience. Outside the hall, Bash and Mary walk down a smaller hall and turn into the main hall; talking between each other and Bash laughing. Adelaide turn and smile at the sight of her cousin.

"Bash!"

Bash and Mary look up and saw the princess, he excuse himself and walk ahead of Mary; Adelaide ran to him and jump into his arms, Bash held her tight and spun around. The Queen of Scots felt a pang as she smile, and walk to them; Bash put his cousin down and held onto her arms. He turn as Mary came to his side, smiling at him and then at his cousin; he turn his attention to Adelaide, wondering about her presence at court.

"Addie, what are you doing here at court? Not that I am glad to see you."

"Mother wanted to come and so did I, it's been too long since our last visit. And at least you're here, Lord Hugo said that the king and Francis are away; and that you are regent during the king's absence."

"Yes, the king made me regent; and grandmother is here at court as well?"

"Yes and has decided that as she remains at court, she will be regent until the king returns."

"She can't do that!"

The princess sharply turn and look at Mary disapprovingly, Bash look at both women and quickly jump to action.

"Ah, Adelaide may I present Mary, Queen of Scotland; Mary, my aunt, Princess Adelaide of Valois."

Mary smiled and bowed her head to the young princess, Adelaide just look at the Scottish queen.

"I am very glad to meet you Princess, I have heard a lot about you."

"I prefer cousin and are you not engage to Francis?"

Mary open her mother but no words came out, Bash look at Mary then back at his cousin; trying to reveal little as possible.

"Yes she is but that is not what matters right now, I would like to see grandmother and introduce Mary to her."

"Lord Regent!"

Adelaide turn as the couple look up, Lord Hugo walk down the hall and toward the trio. He stopped in front of them and bow.

"I apologize for the intrusion, but her majesty would like to see you my lord."

"Very well, thank you Lord Hugo.:

"She also ask that you come alone."  
Bash turn and look at Mary, she placed a hand on his arm and gave him a small smile. He smile in return and turn back to Lord Hugo.

"Of course."

*QMC*

The guard open the door to the dowager queen's chambers, Anne turned from the window and look at the guard.

"Your gave, the lord regent is here."

She turned her whole body as Sebastian walk in, with a smile for her; Anne waved her hand, dismissing the guard and watching him close the door. Bash quickly walk to her with his arms stretch out, Anne grab them and smile at him.

"Grandmother, I am glad that you are here."

"My dear Sebastian, of course I would be here; where else would I be, especially when I am told that you are to be legitimize, and the next King of France."

"Ah, Lord Hugo told you."

"Him and Mary's uncle, the archbishop; which I suspect was sent here by her mother, Marie de Guise. So before I hear any more gossip, I would like you to tell me what is going on here?"

Bash sighed and release one hand and led her to a seat; they sat down, as he faced the dowager queen, his grandmother and only ally.

"Nostradamus had a vision of Francis' death if he were to wed Mary, he told Catherine and thus told Mary. She did not believe at first but when a vision about one of her ladies came true, it was enough for her to leave court. Before departing from court, I found Mary in the stables; when she learned I was leaving, she accompanied me. We were caught and brought back to court; father threw me into the tower as Mary figure a way to save me and Francis."

The dowager queen nodded in silence, taking in all that Sebastian told her; saying nothing, Anne stood up and walk away and toward the window. Bash quickly stood up and watch her, she look out the window.

"Grandmother?"

Sighing, Anne turn away from the view and turn to look at her grandson.

"To save one brother, the other brother will risk his own life for a vision that may not even pass; and for the heart of a queen, who does not share your feelings."

"It is not like that at all, I don't do this because I want my brother's crown or because I want Mary for myself. Please grandmother, understand why I am doing this; Mary was only trying to do what was best, you must believe that."

"I have doubt of Queen Mary's intentions, but I am more concern with you than with the Scottish queen. You are my grandson, Sebastian and to game your life for a throne that is not yours, is foolish. Bastards have been killed for the same, either attempting to take the throne themselves or having someone else do it in their name. This gamble will cost Mary her court and possibly her life, and you will lose your head."  
"I cannot let Francis die, he is my brother."

Anne walk to him and place her hand on his cheek, fighting back tears.

"You are a part of this family, title or not; despite what you may think or feel, you are not expendable. I also know your love and loyalty is for this family, and I understand why you are doing this. But I cannot let you do this, I do not want you to bleed or die for someone who may not or never be yours."  
Bash cover the dowager queen's hand with his, nodding his head with close eyes. Anne sighed and leaned her forehead forward, his forehead connected with hers; and stood in silence.

* * *

The ladies of Queen Mary approach her closed door, Greer grab the door handle and open the door. The two ladies walk in to find Mary at the window, silent and playing with a strand of her hair as she stare out. The ladies stood behind their queen, watching her as Greer close the door; then step in front of the other ladies and step closer to the Scottish queen.

"Mary?"

The young queen jump and turn around, putting on a fake smile for her friends.

"I am sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"It is fine, are you alright?"

"I don't know, I have a feeling that everything is about to change again."

The two look at one another and walk to Mary, and they all sat down; the ladies hoping for answers.

"What has happen? We keep seeing servants running around and a strange girl with the princes. Do you know who she is?"

Mary took a deep breath and look at her ladies.

"The young girl is King Henry's younger sister, Princess Adelaide of Valois. She and her mother, the dowager Queen Anne arrive at court today."

"You mean Anne Boleyn is here at court, why?"

"I don't know, Lord Hugo told Sebastian that the dowager queen wanted to see him; I think he is still with her now."

"I thought she didn't come to court after the death of the late king, there must be a reason for her being here."

"There is."

Mary and Greer turn and look to Kenna, who look at them with assurance.

"You know why she is here?"

"Isn't it obvious? She is back because she doesn't want Bash legitimize nor a wedding, or Mary to claim the English throne so that her daughter can be queen. It all makes sense."

"Kenna, the dowager queen hasn't seen her daughter since King Francis rescued her and there has been little contact between the two. Francis told me that his grandmother cannot help Elizabeth, so you are wrong."

"But what if I am right? Elizabeth Tudor is named her sister's heir, according to her father's will and Mary isn't."

"Even if the dowager queen wanted her daughter to become queen, she has no power to stop any of this. So there is nothing to worry about when it comes to Queen Anne."

The ladies said nothing and look at one another then to Mary, who stayed silent and look down at her hands.

*QMC*

Lord Hugo walk down the fire lit corridor, heading to Queen Catherine's temporary rooms. The guards stood up straight at glance of the lord, who nodded his head and the guard open the door. Catherine shot up as Lord Hugo walk in, and ran to him.

"What is going on?! You had one task to do and you couldn't do it! Now that horrid woman is here!"

"I am sorry your majesty but it seems that the bastard has a body guard, and the girl was brought back to court dead."

"Dead? Including her unborn child."

"I am unsure your grace, when I saw the body, she wasn't with child. The bastard said that she met her again and she was without child."

"Find the child, do you hear me? It is the only way to expose the bastard."

"Yes your grace."

"Now tell me, what is that woman doing here?"

"The dowager queen said that she came to visit the king and the royal children; I informed her of what was happening, and she not pleased. The dowager queen has decided to take the bastard's place as regent, until the king returns; she has said nothing of her true intentions, only to protect her grandchildren."

"She favors the bastard that I know, and she would want him as Henry's heir. We need to find out why she is here and then stop her!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this first chapter, it took awhile to figure it out. Please review and make any suggestions you would like! Until next time!  
**


End file.
